


Splish, Splash, in the Name of Love

by xSachaelx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, F/F, Family Planning, Fluff, Mermaids, Oviposition, Pregnancy, ape culture, mermaid culture, sex in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSachaelx/pseuds/xSachaelx
Summary: Three years ago, Ooga nearly drowned. Instead she was rescued by the prettiest mermaid ever. Now she's got true love, a gorgeous girlfriend and they're about to try for a baby. What more could an ape girl want?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Splish, Splash, in the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write you some sweet ape loving for ages. I'm glad I finally got the chance!

Ooga sighed happily. Her mermaid girlfriend was so pretty - the scales on Screeena’s tail shimmered blue-gold in the lazy afternoon sunlight, her slender, fish-like body wove through the blue ocean like the fastest of dolphins, and her red-gold hair glittered like honey and ripe flowers. 

When the storm had carried her off to sea, she’d been sure she was going to drown. No one she knew, in her family group or in any of the friendly groups living nearby, knew how to swim. Why would they? Salt water was bad for your fur, making it stick together in harsh clumbs. True, they gathered crabs and mussels sometimes, but those could be found at the beach when the water retreated further than usual. 

The storm had surprised her, grabbed her with irresistible force and carried her far out to sea. She’d been resigned to her death… but then a smooth tail had brushed against her struggling legs. A moment later a pretty, mostly-furless head had rosen from the waves beside her and Screeena had asked her if she needed help. Ooga had needed help, oh yes. She’d clung to Screeena for over an hour while the mermaid swum towards land, fighting the wind and waves for her. 

The next day, Ooga had returned to the ocean, bearing gifts. A coconut. A pineapple. A pretty flower that reminded her of Screeena’s hair. They’d shared the food there on the beach, on the warm sand under the wakeful eye of the sun. Shyly, Ooga had placed the flower in Screeena’s hair, just behind her ear. And oh, what a pretty ear it was, even though it was hairless! Small and shaped like a seashell, the mermaid’s ears were lightly pointed. 

The day after, Screeena had brought fresh green kelp from the bottom of the sea, pretty seashells and rare ocean flowers. Ooga still felt all hot and dizzy when she remembered how Screeena had imitated her gestured from the day before, had put the ocean flower behind Ooga’s round, fur-covered ear. That’s how their friendship started, their courtship. Neither had known about the other’s culture, but they’d both been willing to learn. 

Ooga had learned how to use a stone with a sharp point to drill little holes in a seashell, then string a number of seashells up on a vine to make a necklace. This was the traditional gift mermaids gave one another each year on the anniversary of their relationship. Screeena had learned how to groom Ooga’s fur, how to untangle the little mats and tangles that appeared in Ooga’s luxurious orange-brown fur with endless patience. 

The other apes had soon learned to appreciate the new things Ooga brought from the sea. Most members of her family group owned a coral brush now, and even some of the friendly neighbours had taken up the habit. Several young apes had made friends with other merfolk and started a trade of coconuts for kelp, but none of these friendships had grown as close as her own. 

“Ooga!” Screeena called, swimming up to the beach. 

“Yes!” Ooga replied, walking slowly into the water. She still didn’t like the water much, prefered her fur to be dry. Most of the time they met on the beach, Screeena leaving her element to meet Ooga in hers, but for one thing and one thing only that wasn’t possible. Screeena couldn’t have sex on dry land - her ovipositor was frail and needed to be kept wet at all times. Sand would have endangered her ability to make children, so Ooga met her in the water whenever the mood took them that way. 

She stopped once she was up to her shoulders in the ocean. Laughing, Screeena swam around her, teasing at her fur with nimble fingers and a flicking tail. “Slow down, you,” Ooga grumbled, grabbing at her flighty girlfriend. Her short legs and wide stance made it easy for her to stand her ground in the calm ocean, while her long arms allowed her to grab at Screeena successfully. “You tease.”

Still laughing, Screeena wrapped her arms around Ooga’s shoulders and her tail around her hips. “You’re the tease, my dear. Don’t you know how pretty the orange-brown of your fur is against the blue background of ocean and sky? I could just eat you up!”

Ooga could never stay serious long with her pretty girlfriend in her arms. She caressed Screeena’s smooth scales, searching for the hidden slit of her vagina. The much more well-hidden ovipositor would not appear until after Screeena had had an orgasm or two, but if they wanted babies this year, they’d have to get it right today or tomorrow at the latest. 

Despite her pointy mermaid teeth, Screeena’s kisses were gentle, and when she nibbled at Ooga’s shoulder her teeth never broke the skin. Ooga knew that mermaids were carnivores, but she’d never been afraid of Screeena - if it hadn’t been for her, she’d have been dead three years ago, drowned once and for all. 

Screeena’s clever fingers tugged at her fur, wandering everywhere, teasing at her nipples, at her hips, finding all of Ooga’s sensitive spots. The first few times, Ooga had gone weak in the legs and been unable to keep upright even with the help of the water, but three years of practice made it easy for her to stand in the water for prolonged lengths of time, even with a squirmy mermaid all over her. 

She found Screeena’s hidden vagina, fingers sliding gently into the hidden slit. Screeena wailed at the touch, being weak against penetration of any kind. Once, Screeena had explained that it was the short fur on Ooga’s fingers that made her go crazy like that, the additional friction the short hairs provided was apparently too much for her. Screeena came quickly as always, tail twitching as she wailed and clung. 

Ooga continued to finger her sweet mermaid girlfriend, using all of her ape-ish dexterity to make her beloved feel good. Soon enough the scales on Screeena’s stomach, near where the bellybutton would be on an ape, slid aside to reveal her hidden ovipositor. Slowly, delicately, the sensitive bodypart unfurled. Screeena kissed her again, more urgently now. Slowly their bodies lined up until the multi-coloured ovipositor could enter Ooga’s slick, ready vagina. It felt slippery, pulsing and she shivered. She thought she could almost feel the egg travel through Screeena’s ovipositor into her, each pulsing wave pushing it a little further. Screeena was panting and moaning, and Ooga wasn’t exactly calm herself, her whole body feeling hot and tingly. Finally, the ovipositor slipped back out and slowly, oh so slowly furled up into Screeena’s hidden spot once more. 

“Did it work?” Ooga asked, her voice shaky from her prolonged orgasm. 

“I think so. Yes. Probably,” Screeena babbled, still a bit loopy. “We’ll know for sure at the next full moon, your body will react to the call if you carry my baby.”

Ooga hugged her tight, burying her face in her girlfriend’s red-gold hair. “I love you so much,” she told her. “I’m so happy we’re going to have a family. Your baby and mine.”

Screeena hugged her just as tightly, somehow managing to wrap her tail around Ooga three times. “I love you too. Our babies will be the cutest!”

Ooga nodded. Now all that was left was to find a suitable tidal pool to raise the half-mermaid babies in. As she climbed back up to the beach, she wondered vaguely if their babies would have tails and fur, creating a new breed of mer-apes, or if they would more closely resemble one of their parents or the other instead of a perfect mix. She’d know soon enough.


End file.
